


Among Us Fanfiction

by ProblematicAddict



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Among Us, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Asphyxiation, Blood, Cheating, Crew Mate/Crew Mate (Among Us), Crew mate/Imposter (Among Us), Death, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Gore, Non-Graphic Smut, What a suprise, heres a suprise tho:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicAddict/pseuds/ProblematicAddict
Summary: “Hey,” Red said silently, adjusting his frequency on the side of his helmet so the radio only reached Yellow, “be careful of Black… he’s been… ‘off.’ He’s… not right.”Yellow scoffed, continuing to talk without tuning his frequency, “he’s shaken up, you know how he gets. He was always quiet anyway. You’re just being jealous.”Red rolled his eyes, “I am not jealous, I just don’t like the way he stares at you.”“Yeah, that sounds like jealousy, babe.”“Oh, you know what I mean.”Yellow gave him that affable smile, gazing up at the taller man as he leaned in. He clinked the glass of their helmets together tenderly, making kissy noises with his eyes closed. Red smiled down at him softly, falling deeper and deeper in love with him.Black watched the display, his face still void and expressionless except for a distasteful scrunch in his nose. He huffed, his breath fogging the glass of his visor slightly. Yellow was oblivious to the unrequited interest he received from the doorway, continuing to mushy-talk to Red.
Relationships: Black & Yellow (Among Us), Black/Yellow (Among Us), Red & Yellow (Among Us), Red/Yellow (Among Us)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Among Us Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> Want me to be deadass? I wrote this as a joke but I kinda made myself cry by the end.  
> I said "ey lemme hop on this bandwagon" and ORIGINALLY this was gonna be a comic but I forgot I was lazy and I got really really really carried away. My friend said he's writing one too but I'm pretty sure I went 100% overboard.

Yellow woke up late, almost missing the Skeld’s takeoff. He sighed in relief as he and his son, Boot, made it aboard on time. Yesterday had been rough, especially since Red wasn’t on shift with him. That was yesterday, today is a new day. As if on queue, he came across Red in Admin. He was swiping his card, growing more and more frustrated with each motion.

Red was tall, dark, and had long black hair. He held it in koltun strands, usually wrapped in a messy bun. After being assigned ‘RED’ he bleached and dyed the tips. Over time it had begun to fade out into a soft pink. Yellow thought it was a cute look on him, and that’s how they met. By talking about each other’s pink hair.

Boot smiled widely, letting go of his father’s hand to run over to the other man.

“Red! Red! Red!”

Red looked up from his task and grinned as he saw Yellow and his son approach. He crouched down as Boot rushed him, picking the boy up and swinging him around.

“Hey, buddy! It feels like forever since I last saw you!”

“It hasn’t been  _ forever!”  _ Boot giggled, “it’s only been a  _ day!” _

“Still too long if you ask me,” Red said, looking at Yellow with a soft smile.

Yellow’s fluffy pink hair was a rumpled mess. Red could tell he had just rolled out of bed. The man looked exhausted, and it was understandable. Boot was a handful. Ever since adopting Boot, Sebastian (Yellow’s true-name) had been a lot less energized. The crew told him he didn’t need to take Boot in. They assured Yellow that they could have sent Boot back to his planet after his mother had been expelled for being an Imposter. Though, Yellow had actively argued and fought to keep him. He was a good dad too, and Red found it to be endearing. Right now, Yellow had heavy bags under his dull brown eyes and his skin was particularly pale, contrasting each of his freckles.

“Hey, Alex,” Yellow smiled, greeting the man with his name instead of the nickname the job gives them with their causes.

“Good morning, gorgeous,” he grinned, setting Boot down on the admin table, “what can I do for you today?”

Yellow smiled and rubbed his eyes, getting rid of the crusty reminders of sleep, “actually,” he began, “do you think you can watch Boot for a little bit?”

Red looked at him, perplexed. Usually, Yellow took Boot with him everywhere. Even if it was a little dangerous, Boot was right there with him. Yellow was putting on his helmet, pressing the speaker button on the side to continue the conversation with Red.

“Of course, but why?” Red asked.

He watched Yellow pull out his card and swipe it with simplicity. Red pulled a face as Yellow smirked.

“I saw you scan a couple of days ago, so I know you’re still not a-”

“No, I mean, why do you need me to watch him? He can’t go with you? I thought he was doing good on the wires, you called me last night to tell me all about it.”

Yellow leaned down to tie his shoes. His voice was cracked and choppy as he spoke through his helmet.

“Oh… I guess you didn’t hear, then.”

Yellow stood back up, handing Boot’s helmet to Red.

“Hear about what?” He asked.

“Green found a body in electrical last week. It was Cyan, his entire top half was missing.”

“Shit, I was back on Polus. I didn’t even hear about it on the radio.”

“I know.”

“Wait, he’s just telling everyone  _ now?” _ Red asked in disbelief.

“Yeah, Lime wants to keep it all ‘hush-hush’ for right now.” Yellow sighed, “He said if we’re lucky, we only have one imposter among us.”

Red furrowed his eyebrows, biting the inner of his cheek, “but why’d  _ you  _ sign up for electrical, then? I’m sure someone else would’ve done it.”

He turned and helped Boot into his helmet before putting on his own. As soon as the boy got it on, he began to blow raspberries through the speakers. They were broken and cut out at certain intervals. This made Yellow laugh. This sound also cut out partway because of the helmet’s shitty speakers. Even broken, Red found himself encaptivated by his laughter.

“Well, someone’s gotta do it, right?” Yellow replied with a shrug, “don’t worry about me, okay?”

Red sighed, picking Boot up and positioning the tiny, giggling boy atop his own helmet. Boot patted the glass softly with his gloves, looking down at red from above. Red giggled before noticing something out of the corner of his eye. Black was standing in the admin doorway, motionless.

Red stared a short while before looking back to Yellow.

“You should let Boot try some wires today,” Yellow said, “he needs some more practice.”

Red sighed through his nose, “mm hmm, be careful though. Boot needs you…  _ I  _ need you to be okay.”

Yellow rolled his eyes.

“I know, I know,” he said before standing on his tiptoes to talk to Boot.

Red leaned down enough for Boot and his father to be face to face. Red kept his eyes on Black. He could hardly see them through the dark glass of his helmet, but his face was impassive and expressionless as he just stared in… watching. It made Red uneasy.

Yellow spoke to Boot in his ‘important fatherly voice,’ snapping Red from his thoughts.

“Okay, Boot, I'll be back in a bit. You be good for Red now, okay?”

Boot smiled, patting Red’s helmet, “Okay, Daddy.”

“That’s my brave boy,” Yellow patted his head as Red leaned back up.

“Hey,” Red said silently, adjusting his frequency on the side of his helmet so the radio only reached Yellow, “be careful of Black… he’s been… ‘off.’ He’s… not right.”

Yellow scoffed, continuing to talk without tuning his frequency, “he’s shaken up, you know how he gets. He was always quiet anyway. You’re just being jealous.”

Red rolled his eyes, “I am not  _ jealous, _ I just don’t like the way he stares at you.”

“Yeah, that sounds like jealousy, babe.”

“Oh, you know what I mean.”

Yellow gave him that affable smile, gazing up at the taller man as he leaned in. He clinked the glass of their helmets together tenderly, making kissy noises with his eyes closed. Red smiled down at him softly, falling deeper and deeper in love with him.

Black watched the display, his face still void and expressionless except for a distasteful scrunch in his nose. He huffed, his breath fogging the glass of his visor slightly. Yellow was oblivious to the unrequited interest he received from the doorway, continuing to mushy-talk to Red.

“Mmm-hmm, I know you love me,” he said, fluttering his eyes.

“Yeah, I love you.”

“Yuck!” Boot said from atop Red’s helmet.

The two men laughed, interrupted by the announcements. All three of them looked up to the speakers as Lime spoke through them;

_ “Time to maintain radio silence for the workday. Please turn your transmitters off for the next few hours to optimize work safety on the Skeld. Remember, if it doesn’t know your location, it can’t harm you. Shhhhhhh.” _

Red, Yellow, and Boot simultaneously twisted the knob along the side of their helmet. Boot had to say “righty-tighty, lefty-loosey,” out loud, the last bit being lost as the speakers shut and cut him off. He gave his dad a thumbs up and Yellow gave him one back.

Red looked towards the admin entrance, noticing Black had left already. He felt a sinking feeling in his gut but quickly dismissed it to wave Yellow goodbye as they made their way to electricity. Red went back to swiping his card, groaning as the damn machine continued to deny his ID.

Through the hall, Yellow’s footsteps echoed across the Skeld floors. He checked the built-in watch on his wrist panel and figured that, if the wifi was working, he’d be done in less than an hour. He turned into Electrical, looking around to make sure no one was following him. He quickly went to work calibrating the distributor. In a span of 30 minutes, he had diverted the power to O2, fixed the wiring, and was presently waiting for the file transfer to download to his tablet. Then he could take it back to Admin and call it a day.

Of course, it would be too easy if the wifi worked. Yellow was currently looking at a two-hour-long upload time. He let his mind wander as he stared at the screen. Through the tablet's reflection, he noticed something slowly approaching behind him. His eyes widened before he whipped around. He came face to face with Black who was leaning in uncomfortably close.

“Black! You scared the living fuck out of- wait, hold on.”

Yellow began to curse and swear at him, stopping himself as he realized the man couldn’t hear him. He angrily twisted his receiver on and started to spout off again.

“Black! You scared the living fuck out of me! What the fuck, man? Is this how you get your sick kicks?”

Yellow could see his reflection in Black’s tinted glass. Beyond that held his unblinking expression. His eyes were transfixed on his, making Yellow blush under the stare. Black wasn’t unattractive in the slightest and it was honestly intimidating. He was tall and pale with dark hair and blue eyes. Yellow had told himself before that if Black was less... creepy... he'd likely have gone out with him.

“You can’t just sneak up on people like that!”  Yellow blustered at him, looking around nervously.

Black had him basically backed up against the wall. Why was he getting this close? Didn’t he have other tasks to do?!

“Why are you standing so close? You're kinda freaking me out. If- If you have a data transfer you’ll have to wait. I was here first.”

Black’s expression didn’t falter. He didn’t make a motion to back up or even move at all. Yellow was getting riled up. He didn’t like being ignored or stared at and he really didn't appreciate being ignored.

“Black? Can you hear me? Hello?” 

Yellow reached up to the side of his helmet, twisting his receiver.

“Is this thing broken? Hellooo?”

Finally, Black made a move. They slowly drew out their arm outwards, grazing against the wall.

"It's… a while… hasn't it…" his speaker cut out as he spoke, leaving his sentences incomplete, "I've wanted to... you for a while but… Red…you know..."

Both he and Yellow’s eyes follow his movements as he opens the wire box hanging along the wall. His deep yet soft voice contrasted his actions dramatically as he gripped the sparking electric cables, yanking them out of the wall in one fluent motion. Yellow’s eyes widened in horror as the electric room lights burned out and the only doorway short-circuited, closing and trapping them within.

Red was with Boot in the cafeteria, teaching him the most effective way to do wires when the lights flickered. At first, he thought maybe Boot had connected the wrong wire, but he had managed it perfectly. Realization dawned on his face as he quickly picked Boot up and shut the box of wires. A large rush of electricity surged through, frying the circuits.

They looked up as the lights flickered out. The rims of their suits began to glow dimly like glow sticks. This only illuminated a small portion of the room around them, just enough to continue their tasks. Red stared at the box a few moments longer, watching the dying flames, before rushing towards the electrical room.

“Yellow!”

Black was still holding the sparking clump of wires in his hand, observing as the energy fizzled out of them. On queue, the rim of Yellow’s suit began to glow, as did all of the crew mate’s suits, but Black’s seemed to be defective.

“What the  _ FUCK  _ is your problem?! Move!” 

Yellow seethed,  barely able to comprehend what just happened. He was more pissed that he lost his download more than anything.

“I have to fix the lights! Did you fucking hear me?!  _ Move!” _

Yellow watched in exasperated anguish as Black effortlessly pushed him against the wall, pinning him by his shoulders. Yellow didn’t have time for this as he grabbed the man's sleeve, trying to push past the unmoving body in front of him.

“Get your hands off me! I have to fix the lights!”

Black dropped the wires in his hand and reached up to the buttons along the side of the Yellow’s helmet.

“What are you doing?” 

He gasped as Black pressed the button, releasing his airlock as he commenced to lift off his helmet. Yellow was completely bewildered, like, what the fuck.

“What the fuck has gotten into you?!”

Black paused once he brought the helmet off his shoulders, staring at Yellow’s face illuminated by the glowing rim of his suit. In a normal person, the look on Black's face would be considered a look of longing, but not in this instance.

Black sighed, the sound crackling through his broken receiver.

Yellow's face was twisted into a look of disdain and slightly flushed. His pink hair was in a tousled mess as sweat dripped down his forehead. Black tossed the helmet to the side. Yellow's eyes widened as it bounced across the floor.

“STOP! What the FUCK are you DOING?!”

Black cocked his head slightly before reaching up for his own button, pushing it. The airlock hissed quietly as it released and he raised the helmet off his shoulder. He shook his head before blinking open his eyes, transfixed on Yellow's face.

“Black, stop it! If there’s an O2 sabotage, we could die!”

The man proceeded to say nothing and only returned his arguments with an empty stare. This pissed Yellow off even more. Now, without the helmets and the faulty receivers, he KNEW Black could hear him and was blatantly ignoring everything he has said so far.

“Do you hear me?! We could DIE!”

Black leaned closer, invading Yellow’s personal space once again. Yellow trembled under his stare, feeling small compared to him. Suddenly all his anger was replaced with a bone-chilling fear. Was Red right? If so, why hasn't Black killed him yet? What the hell is he waiting for?

Yellow panicked, feeling himself start to hyperventilate. He didn't want to die, not back in Electrical, not on this ship, not when Boot needed him.

“Wh- what the fuck is wrong with you?! Why do you keep looking at me like that?!”

Yellow's fists shook at his sides. He felt hysterical. Why hasn't Black said anything?!

“SAY SOMETHING!!”

Red pounded his fist against the closed door as a small crowd formed around him, attracted by all the commotion. Boot hid behind Red’s leg, covering his face against his suit as he held on tightly.

“YELLOW? YELLOW! ARE YOU OKAY?!”

Black leaned closer, pressing a hand against Yellow’s chest. He could sense the man’s heart race beneath his fingertips. Yellow trembled in fear, just waiting for Black to cut him in half, leaving him to bleed out just like Cyan. He shakily raised his hands in defense, desperately trying to keep them separated as Black advanced closer still. Their lips were close to touching now. Yellow found himself strangely drawn in.

_ “YELLOW? YELLOW! OPEN THE DOOR!” _

Yellow turns towards the doorway as he hears someone beat against the metal. He could hear Red’s muffled voice through the door, calling to him.

“Red-!”

Black connected their lips, interrupting Yellow mid-sentence. He let out a muffled gasp, shocked and confused.

Red continued to beat against the door. Sweat beaded down his face as he began to panic.

“COME ON! COME ON!” he tried to pry them open but to no avail, “OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!”

The lights start to flash red. Everyone looked up at the sound of the alarm, except for Boot who covered his eyes, beginning to sob. Red beat once more on the door. This couldn't really be happening. This was like a nightmare.

Green shouted, “someone sabotaged O2! Let’s go! Go! Go! Go!”

* * *

Sweat beaded down Pink's face.

_ "why… why am I doing this…" _ he thought to himself.

His hand curled around the blade, drawing the knife from the O2 tank. Oxygen hissed as it rushed from the gash and the alarm lights began to blare wildly. The O2 tank whirled and sputtered as the meter tried to interpret the dramatic depletion in pressure. 

_ "I don't want to do this…" _

The second Imposter gripped the blade as they walked from the room. They stood in the hall with a vacant stare. He could feel it controlling him. It drove him, using his mind like a marionette. It required him to kill. It wanted him to obliterate. It wanted him to hurt his friends… and who was he to say no.

* * *

“B-Black, the lights,” Yellow mumbled reluctantly, “the air…”

He caved as Black pushed further. Yellow felt his lungs strain with his breaths as oxygen began to slow its movements through the vents. Black slipped in his tongue. Yellow gagged at how aggressive the kiss had become. No consequences came to mind as he indulged in this fantasy to fruition. Black was holding him up against the wall as cold hands roamed his pastel suit. The auditory sensation of nylon rubbing on nylon is deafening over their combined heavy breathing. The darker pulled away only for a second before Yellow latched their hands in his raven hair, pulling their lips back together.

As the rest of the crew rush to the sabotage, Red picks Boot up and heads to security. The boy hides his face in the man's shoulder and even through the heavy helmet, Red can hear the soft sobbing. He pushes past Purple and Blue, who don't even question him as they were tunnel-visioned on preserving O2.

“Go! Go! Go!” Blue calls out into his radio.

Inside Red’s suit, he can hear the radio signals through his receiver.

Purple’s voice rings through, “O2 has been sabotaged, report to Admin! All active secondary personnel report to Admin!”

Red reached up and twisted his dial, switching off the signal entirely as he entered the room across from Reactor. The monitors before him hummed with electricity as he approached. Boot stifled a sob and looked forward. He made a gesture to wipe his eyes but was prevented from doing so by his helmet.

Red leaned over the security desk, setting Boot down in the chair. Red grabbed the mouse and began clicking through the footage. His eyes widened when he saw what lurked in the hall leading to O2.

“...Pink?”

He’s just standing there, facing Nav. The man appeared to twitch involuntarily. Red watched as Blue and Purple ran past, disregarding the man entirely. He watches as Green walks up to Pink, tugging on his shoulder, pointing desperately towards O2. The man whips around and that's when Red notices the knife in his hand- but it’s already too late. Pink had plunged it into Green’s chest.

Red is horror-struck. Boot whimpers and covers his eyes. Blood falls from the wound, pouring out across the metal as Green collapsed. Pink stood and watched as the life drained from Green out onto the Skeld floor. He crouched down and began to drag the body into the Nav. As if realizing he was being watched, Pink’s face snapped up to the cams and froze. Red stood still as if he'd been caught before Pink’s stomach opened grotesquely, and out from it, slipped a long black appendage. It resembled a long, black tongue. Red jumped back as it shot forward, breaking the camera and causing the screen to freeze.

Red jumped back from the monitors. Boot is still hiding his eyes. Just as abruptly, the security door closes, trapping the two inside. The office is shrouded in darkness, save for the flashing red lights from O2. Red reached down and picked up Boot, rushing to the door. He beat in it before trying to dial in a signal with his radio. There was only static and screams of suffering. Boot began to cry.

Yellow pulled away slightly, looking over at the Electrical vent. Black had started kissing down his neck, causing his head to become foggier than it already was. He could’ve sworn he heard Boot, but in his oxygen-deprived mind, Boot was safe with Red, somewhere far off in the ship. He felt one of Black’s gloved hands dip into his pants, causing him to gasp and forget everything once again.

Black had Yellow’s suit unzipped and almost completely off as it hung loosely about his shoulders. The baggy tee-shirt that he had on underneath was pushed up to his chest as Black’s hands worked lower. Yellow gasped and moaned at the sensation, struggling to take in enough air.

Black leaned closer, breathing across his face.

“I wanted you to be the last one… I wanted to save you…”

Yellow couldn’t register the words being spoken to him and just nodded profusely. Anything to keep Black going. Black touched their cold lips with his, working his hand faster around Yellow’s shaft. The man whimpered, his lungs straining in the empty air.

Red’s mind raced as he tried to make up a plan.

He set Boot down as he got onto the floor, working to yank open the security vent. Bolts flew up and jingled as they danced across the metal base. Boot watched with wide eyes as Red began to crawl inside the vent.

“Daddy?”

Red looked at him with a somber and scared expression. 

“I-I’m going to get daddy," he assured him, "you stay- you stay right there. I will be right back-"

Both looked scared, obviously wanting to come with him and not be unaccompanied. It strained Red’s heart, but he couldn’t live with himself if anything happened to the kid. The safer option was to leave him here and wait for him to come back. Red looked around the office before pulling out a chair and placing it against the wall. He pointed under it.

"You wait for me right here, understand?"

Boot nodded, moving under the chair to sit. He hugged his knees to his chest.

“Okay,” 

His speaker barely picked up his soft voice.

Red nodded and ducked under, the vent closing above him.

“Wait for daddy…” Boot repeated to himself, “wait for daddy…”

Red crawled forward, not wanting to be in the vent any longer than need be. He didn’t know if Pink was already in here or not. The idea of being stuck in a vent with an imposter was unsettling. His plan was to find Yellow and get the hell out of there. He could see the red emergency light from the Electrical vent flashing through.

He heard a faint sound.

_ “Yellow?”  _ he whispered.

_ "You can't be a- this isn't…” _

Yellow’s familiar voice resounded through the vent as Red crawled closer. The man was panting and breathing hard, his suit must be broken. He should've still have oxygen in his tank.

_ “This isn't right, I can't think straight..."  _

Red almost got himself stuck as he extended to the vent, gripping it tightly as he pulled himself forward.

_ "That’s so gross, oh god-"  _

“Yellow?” Red said again.

_ "D-don't stop, f-fuck..." _

Red tried to push against the vent above him. It barely budged as he smacked his hand against it. He continued repeatedly until he heard the bolts loosen.

_ “I can't breathe... I'm gonna...” _

Red felt the vent give and began to surface.

“Yellow?”

He clambered to get his arm up before scanning the room, immediately finding Yellow in his indecorous position. His expression dropped as realization dawned on him. Black turned to look at Red, surprised, but not much more emotion than that. Yellow was panting, sweating, and red in the face. He writhed as the slimy tendril that connected inside of Black’s naval recoiled. Slowly, it slid down his chest and moved about like a cat's tail. Red’s eyes were fixated on the toothy, open mouth that sprouted from the darker color’s core. It was tasting him. Red shot up from the vent.

“HEY! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!”

The vine-like appendage snapped back and whips forward. The sound of shattering glass fills the small space and echoes off the metal walls. Yellow’s body convulses as he came. His brain shuts off, causing him to give out from lack of oxygen and adrenaline. Black releases his body and lets the man fall to the floor. 

“This… isn’t what I wanted.”

Black watches as Yellow’s movements slow and he seems to drift off into a kind of uncomfortable sleep.

Black looks up as the alarm stops. The blinding red lights are gone and the power flickers back to life thanks to the backup generator. He can feel the cool air begin to flow back through the vents, yet it smells like copper. 

Blood. It smells like blood.

He runs a gloved hand through his black hair before moving his appendage to the side, pulling Red out of the vent by the fresh hole in his skull. Slowly, Red falls to the ground with a sickening wet smack. His blood leaks out onto the base through the glass as Black stands, zipping up Yellow’s suit.

Maybe now, at least he hoped with this recent release, he'll be able to control himself for another week. 

He stood up and moved backward. The appendages and teeth disappeared back under his suit as he picked up and dusted off his helmet, setting it back on his head. The airlock clicked into position (as if it mattered). He let out another sigh, looking back at Yellow whose chest rose and fell silently. The door to Electrical opened, forcing his attention away once again. Once more he glanced before taking his time walking away. He turned down the hallway towards Reactor.

Boot watched as Black walked by. He didn't acknowledge the boy and continued into Upper Engine. Through the vent, Boot could hear footsteps as others entered Electrical.

Blue is the first one inside. She covers her face before tuning in her receiver.

“There’s a body! Red is down! Red is down!”

_ “Is anyone around?”  _ Feedback answers.

“Yellow, Yellow is here and unconscious.”

The primary in question begins to stir as he is hoisted off the ground. He looked around groggily. Brown and Orange were under his shoulders, lifting him and dragging his semi-unconscious body from Electrical. The first thing Yellow noticed was Lime. He was bent over something, examining the... body.

“Red… Red, no…” Yellow groaned, straining to fight the hands pulling him away, “is… is that Red? Wait! Stop!”

He began to twist in their grasp, but they held firm.

“Red! RED!”

“Do you really think Yellow did this?” Purple whispered.

Lime answered sharply, “I don’t want to take that chance. We need to eject him. Now.”

“No! NO! IT WASN’T ME! PLEASE!” Yellow screamed, “IT WASN’T ME!”

Boot listened to the conversation through the vent, holding his knees tight. Tears brimmed in his eyes as he heard his father's pleas fall on deaf ears. He stared ahead, repeating to himself,

_ “Wait for daddy. Wait for daddy. Wait… wait…-!”  _

Someone walked into the room to gather evidence, discovering the boy under the chair.

* * *

With a bit of a struggle, the crew had locked Yellow in the holding tubes. The man looked down at the panel below him, pressing his back against the glass wall. He could try to escape it, but there was no way out. The metal maw would eventually open up and suck him away into space. He heard rumors about it. Lime assured him it was quick and painless as he locked him into the tube... they all said it would be, but Yellow seldom believed it.

He frantically looked out amongst the crowd, beating on the glass.

“Please! I didn’t do it! I swear!”

The murmurs across the crew were quiet.

_ “He’s a menace.” _

_ “Green is dead, too. Do you think there’s more than one?” _ Purple asked Blue, who just shook their head.

_ “At least we caught one of them,”  _ Brown added.

_ “Are we sure it’s him?” _ Blue whispered quietly.

Pink only pointed and repeated,  _ “yes, Yellow.” _

Yellow felt anger rise within him as he beat on the glass.

“I LOVED HIM! WHY WOULD I KILL HIM?!” Tears trailed down his face as he threw himself into hysterics. “WHY? WHY?! WHY. WHY…  _ Why… why… why… why…”  _

He leaned his helmet into the glass, feeling lightheaded. The glass on his visor clinked together quietly.

_ “I… really don't think it was him,” _ Blue said, looking up at Lime as he walked in.

Lime was holding Boot over his shoulder, patting the boys back consolingly,  _ “if you side with the imposter we have no problem voting you out, too,” _ he snapped at her.

Blue looked at the floor.

The boy wiggled in Lime’s arms when he met eyes with Yellow, “Daddy! Daddy!” 

He leapt up and ran toward him in the tube, pressing his hands against the glass.

Looking down at him, Yellow could tell he didn’t understand. Slowly, he kneeled down to the boy's level, pressing his hands to the glass. Boot quickly moved his hands so they were over Yellow’s, pretending there wasn't a sheet of two-inch-thick glass separating them.

“H-hey there, little man,” Yellow said softly.

His voice was crackled and distant inside Boot’s receiver.

“Daddy, why are you in there?” Boot asked, cutting to the chase, “why is everyone mad at you? What- wh-what’s gonna happen-”

Yellow struggled to speak softly and calmly, “-they're just scared, Boot. They think I did... a-a bad thing. I need you to be a brave boy right now, okay?"

Boot just nodded, “why-”

"-Daddy's going to... I'm going on a trip for a little while, okay? I need you to be brave for me."

Yellow felt his voice crack under the pressure. He licked his lips and swallowed, trying again.

“It’s your job to take care of things while I’m away, okay?”

“Okay… when will you be back?”

“It’ll be… It’s gonna be a while, Boot. I’m leaving for a long time, okay, buddy?”

“But you will be back, right?” Boot asked again, leaning on his tiptoes, “you will come back, right, daddy?”

Yellow fought the tears in his eyes. He looked up, silently pleading with Lime to give him more time. He could distinguish by the look on the man’s face that he was ready to hit the button. There would be no reasoning. He knelt back down, looking back to Boot.

“D-do you remember what I taught you? The wires?”

Boot nodded, “Red let me do wires today, too!”

“Good! That’s good, I need you to keep doing that, okay? You need to keep the ship in shape,” Yellow said, “you’re smart, Boot. I know you’ll be okay. Take care of things and stay in a group. Promise me, okay?”

“Okay daddy, I promise. I’m a big boy, so don’t worry!” 

He assured his father with a proud nod.

Tears started to drip from Yellow’s cheeks as his smile wavered. He struggles to recover his composure, leaning his helmet against the glass again with a loud clunk.

“I know you are, buddy. I’m so proud of you.”

Yellow choked back a sob, his hand curling in on the glass.

“Don’t cry, daddy! I promised to stay right here!” Boot protested, reaching up and patting the glass.

“I know, I know.” 

He said somberly, slowly standing and looking up at Blue. He twisted his receiver to connect with Blue’s radio. She swallowed as she heard his voice ring through.

_ “Take care of him?”  _

His expression was broken as he stood back up, pressing his hand to the glass. 

Blue reached up and touched her receiver, nodding before flicking it back to public radio. Yellow knew that Blue seemed suspect to the others right now, but she was the only one to give him the benefit of the doubt. She was a good crewmate… he could trust her. He hoped he could trust her. Boot meant the world to him and it felt like he was entrusting their entire fate in the hands of a stranger.

Boot ran back to the table. The boy began to talk to Brown, saying,  _ “my daddy is going on a trip!” _

Brown only nodded with a pitiful frown _ , "I... I know, kid." _

Boot looked at his father with an unknowing smile. Yellow forced himself to return it as he waved his son goodbye. He knew this would be the last time Boot would see him.

The crew looked at Lime for assurance. Lime just has a look of indifference, flipping open the glass case in front of him.

“Okay, we’re done here,” he said as he pushed the red button.

_ “Yellow was not an infected Imposter. 2 unknown entities still remain aboard the Skeld.” _

**Author's Note:**

> The tags... the tags I had to use I'm ashamed. 
> 
> no I'm not I haven't felt shame in ages lmao I don't care. If you liked it, slap the kudos i guess. I don't care about this fic at all omg.


End file.
